deadgentlemenfandomcom-20200216-history
JourneyQuest Characters
Characters that appear in the webseries JourneyQuest. Superfluous "Perf" the Wizard A yellow-robe wizard who is, among various other things, the "Chosen One." He wields the Sword of Fighting, whether he likes it or not (and he most assuredly does not). Has a crush on Nara, which is the only reason he stayed with the group of heroes up until he got the Sword of Fighting, after which he cannot abandon the quest, no matter how much he may want to. His talent for languages is the only thing preventing his quest companions from beating him to death over his chronic cowardice. Interestingly, it seems that he will be getting steadily braver as the series goes on: in season two he paused in running away long enough to rescue Nara from a horde of zombies (she could not escape herself, being drugged at the time and thus convinced they were going to braid her hair instead of eat her), and later he took the time to cast a spell and save Nara from a corpse worm before running with her and the Orc (Strong Like Bull) who had led them to the corpse worm in the first place. Strong Like Bull realizes that Perf has the rare, possibly unique, ability to retrocast spells and, although failing to create the intended effect, still making something happen. This is due to Perf being dyslexic. He has a tattoo on his stomach of the words "Meat Henge" and a hand pointing downwards. The absurdity/hilarity of this tattoo is mentioned by his companions when he accidentally reveals it via a botched spell. The creators have acknowledged Perf's similarities to Rincewind, but maintain that he will develop in a completely diferent direction than Rincewind. If you see any rich tourists with magical luggage, though... Played by Christian Doyle. Nara An elfmaid whose primary weapon seems to be a bow. She believed herself to be the Chosen One, but somehow, Perf stole that role out from under her. When the Assassin appears Nara is drugged several times, and reveals her fondness for cats and honeysuckle. Over time she comes to disdain Perf less. A connection between her and the Assassin is hinted at in Season 2, Episode 9. Played by Anne Kennedy Brady and Alyssa Kay. Carrow At the start of the series, he is a Cleric of Vieris, a God of the Light, and is the quest group's healer. He is killed in a surprise attack by Orcs after rushing to warn Perf of the possibility of an Orc attack. Perf attempts to revive Carrow with the "Breath of Life" spell, but it goes wrong. Carrow reawakens as a completely new type of undead: corporeal (has a physical body, which is of course a rotting corpse), yet with a soul that retains its memories and intelligence. His newfound undeadness has huge consequences for his position as a Cleric. Despite his continued faith in Vieris, spells meant to repel evil or undead beings also begin to affect him, and an archangel of the Light attempts to slay Carrow after being summoned by the undead cleric. His personality also seems to have changed upon his transformation into an undead. Where before he tried to convince Glorion that killing Orcs was not necessary, after his change Carrow showed no compunction in killing and eating Orc (he later spat the Orc meat out of his mouth, with an exclamation of disgust). Death also takes an interest in Carrow, and it is hinted that he feels nothing or next to nothing. Strong Like Bull at one point calls Carrow a death priest and asks him to imbue an object with shadow. During the second season, Carrow loses his right arm after using a holy symbol of Vieris to banish Death (this might have failed, as after his arm explodes nothing more is seen of Carrow until he rejoins the party). He replaces it with the right arm of an archangel slain by Perf and the Sword of Fighting (Carrow helps them here by using a shadow-imbued object to remove the nimbus of the archangel, for which Death applauds him), though he is reluctant to admit this. Later, near the end of the series, he escapes being bound by tearing off both arms and undoing Nara's restraints with his teeth. After the fighting is over, he reattaches his arms. The method he uses to attach the arms is unknown, but presumably he just holds them to the stump of the limb and they automatically reattach, though how that worked with the archangel's arm, who knows? Becoming undead is quite a shock for Carrow. He states several times that he is not a zombie/undead/monster, though other servants of the light view him as one, and holy spells meant to repel evil of the undead also affect him (wait that was mentioned already wasn't it oh well moving on). Death comments that he is progressing faster than she thought, though what he is progressing towards is unknown. Played by Brian Lewis. Glorion A knight who believes killing equals honor, that Orcs are evil and he must kill all who cross his path (as well as many who are nowhere near his path), and that he is a sane human being. All three of these are false. Glorion's apparent passion for killing Orcs has resulted in the Orcs naming him Orcslayer: he once slaughtered an entire village (possibly a retirement village) of Orcs, down to the elderly, women, children, and chickens. Orcs are not the only race he feels compelled to slaughter on sight, however: upon finding a group of various races in the Temple of All/Some/Select Doom (said group was holding the equivalent of an AA meeting for evil races), he kills them mercilessly. Killing could be said to be Glorion's first response to everything. He rarely plans ahead, often going with his instincts in the moment. In an interview, Kevin Pitman states that Glorion is the most complex character in JourneyQuest, and that his actions stem from a need to forget a dark past. Played by Kevin Pitman. The Assassin Upon her first appearance, she proceeds to kick Perf in the face several times (this becomes a running gag), stab Carrow and snap his neck (though, being undead, he doesn't die, he just gets angry), and drug Nara to incoherency. She is revealed to have been following the group for some time, and was hired by the Wicked Kings. There is some sort of connection between her and Nara: both are elves, and have the same tattoo in the same place. Nara recognized her after the Assassin said, "Your destiny is mine," though Nara does not reveal how she knows her. After being defeated by Nara and Perf, she teleports away just as Nara is about to stab her, leaving her clothes behind. Last seen, she was holding a knife to Wren's neck and demanding her clothes... Played by Samara Lerman. The Sword of Fighting A mythical sword that appears to be both sentient and homicidal. It can control the arm of its wielder, possibly even the entire body, and is able to make even Perf into an amazing fighter. Despite being intended to bring about a revolution and end the Wicked Kings, the Sword would rather kill things. The Sword is very derisive of Perf, and enjoys tormenting him with the fact that it will follow him everywhere. Played by Jeremy Spray. Strong Like Bull Wren Birdsong Rilk (Orc Sergeant) Karn Starling Silver Tom Roderick the Lying Gargoyle Death Headmistress Djinn The Seer Wicked Kings